fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Fish episodes
This is the list of Fish episodes. Please know that only the series creator, Thatstuff, Featherman, Bacon and Hat can make episodes. Anyone else can write in the comments. Overview Pilot (2002) * Pilot: The untitled pilot sent to Kingson. It is basically an introduction to the show, meeting all the main characters and such. (Airdate: Never aired, but released on the DVD for Fish: The Movie) (Rated PG) Season 1 (2003) Note: Season 1 is generally more slice-of-life than the other series in the show. The First Episode Ever/Sea Chips: The unofficial first episode/Steven becomes obsessed with Sea Chips (a popular snack in Ocean City.) Airdate: January 5, 2003 Ayy Lmao/Chester the Chestnut: Matt has repeated dreams about a weird alien video game/We meet Chester, a chestnut who was dropped under the sea. Airdate: January 12, 2003 The Babysitter/No: Steven gets an evil babysitter/Matt cannot resist saying "no" on Yes Day, which opens a large vortex and almost destroys life as we know it. Airdate: January 19, 2003 The Mr. Carrot Show/Missing Encyclopedia: An evil children's TV show host brainwashes the toddlers of Ocean City/Will discovers that he is missing an encyclopedia volume. Airdate: January 26, 2003 Patience/A punny episode: Matt must wait to go to the can, and during his 1-hour-wait he goes crazy/A clownfish (that isn't Matt) comes to Ocean City and makes puns, which starts annoying the citizens. Airdate: February 2, 2003 Clammers/Under the D: An annoying, rude, and impatient clam moves into Ocean City/ Steven gets a D on his report card, so he tries to get someone to change the grade. Airdate: February 8, 2003 What.png/Stan's Essay: Matt becomes really random and hyper for no reason, which annoys the other characters/Stan must read his essay in front of the whole school. Airdate: February 15, 2003 The Trench/Hip Will: The gang lose their ball in a deep trench, and must retrieve it./Will breaks his glasses, and must get new ones; however, the new glasses change his personality. Airdate: February 22, 2003 The Codfather/Gregory's Room: stan gets an offer he can't refuse/Gregory, the manta ray, is sent to investigate a weird children show pilot.. Airdate: March 2, 2003 More TBA Season 2 (2003-2004) The past of the sea/Saving Steven: Matt and Stan have a race but on lap 2 after the race, Matt sees a time machine and goes through it, although, they get lost in time/Shark kidnaps Steven and Stan, Matt, and Will must save Steven. Airdate: September 18, 2003 Bottle/Insert episode title here: Bottles appear everywhere in Ocean City/Steven is hyped for the newest episode of "The Amazing Not-So-Amazing Hyperbolic Awesome Funny Hall Of Fame Adventures of a Bee named Trevor Who Goes On amazing adventures With His Pals Troy and Trent". September 25, 2003 Okay then/Bert: Matt and Will have an argument, which Steven tries to stop/Matt gets a pet, and must take responsibilities for it. The Bat in the Hat/Monday Bloody Monday: Everyone at Ocean City Elementary except Will is a fan of the Japanese comic book Bat in the Hat, causing Will to feel left out/Steven dreads Monday coming, after a fun filled weekend. Pearlious/Murdermaids: The friends find a wish granting oyster pearl which causes them to fight over./ After they are teased by a group of merpeople, Steven tries to assassinate them. Swallowed/Peenie the Peanut: The four are swallowed by a giant blue whale/Chester introduces the friends to an old pal of his, not realising his evil intentions. The USO/Extinct?: Matt swears he saw a swimming saucer, despite his friends not believing him./When Will accidentally destroys what is supposed to be the last "toothy conch" in the world, he is desperate to find another. Puffy's Birthday/Last Cookie: Puffy is having a birthday party, and he chooses to have it at a dilapidated old pizza place. Fair enough, but he invites the four friends to his party. Not a goodidea, since Stan is terrified of clowns./When there is one last cookie in the pack, the gang fights over it, to the point to having full scale robot wars just to get the last cookie. Season 3 (2005) Will Loses It: Fearing he is not smart enough after scoring 99% on an online IQ test, Will makes a mad machine to make him smarter by stuffing all the knowledge in the world into his brain. However, this has huge impacts on his brain and he goes absolutely crazy. Season 4 (2006) TBA Season 5 (2007) TBA Season 6 (2008) TBA Season 7 (2009) TBA Season 8 (2010) The FINale: The final episode of the series. Airdate: TBA Category:Fish zone Category:Thatstuff Category:Featherman Category:Son of Hat Category:Episode lists